Captive
by AnRevival
Summary: The girl, still clinging to her Diva's championship belt like a buoy keeping her from falling or sinking beneath the ring's weightless mat, watched on and, oddly enough, listened, to the man's cryptic words. She looked from left to right to left again, searching for a way to escape. She saw none.


"Looks like we have a new number one contender for the diva's championship!"

"AJ better watch out!"

The commentators chirped as the iconic music of Natalya played through the arena. She had just defeated Brie Bella, thus cementing herself as an actual, contending threat. The champion, though not cleared to compete due to an incident she had suffered at live event only days prior, had watched it all unfold a grimace of both disgust and anguish painted across her petite face. It was horrible! How dare that Canadian brat claim to be a worthy opponent! As the music played and as the crowd roared in excitement, the diva's champion waltzed proudly out to the stage, the cameras immediately focusing in on her and the commentary team immediately falling into silence as the woman's trademark smirk appeared on the screen.

"You think you are capable of being the diva's champion?" a hand came up to shift the title belt ever so slightly on her shoulder, the other holding the microphone with a loose, yet gentle grip as she continued. "You think just because you have a family in this company that you can just become the diva's champion? No...No, I worked my ass off to get this belt, and not you, not your Total Divas friends, not anyone, is going to take it away from me." The crowd erupted once more, a mixture of boos and cheers shaking the arena in the usual, enthusiastic fashion.

Until Stephanie McMahon's theme song hit and the crowd booed with much resentment. She talked on the mic. "Well, AJ, since you say you're going to work your ass off to get the belt, you have to work your ass off to retain the belt… you remember your challenger, Natalya?"

AJ seemed very worried. "... Please Steph!"

"No, AJ, her title shot she is waiting for... IS NOW! Oh, and AJ? If you lose, you'll be punished by me and my husband… Good Luck!"

"This following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Diva's CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The match began when the two divas locked up, Natalya outwrestled AJ and tried to lock in a Sharpshooter, but AJ wiggled free. She then kicked her opponent in the gut and did a front facelock with knees, to soften the head and neck up for the Black Widow.

Natalya broke free and suplexed AJ, pinning AJ, only got a 1 count before grounding her, AJ got out, but got stopped by Natalya, who then body slammed AJ, she ran off the ropes and gave her a leg drop, but only got a two count.

After a few minutes of Natalya dominating AJ, she dodged a punch and made a combo of her own with a clothesline and a running dropkick, only got a 2 count, she ran off the ropes again, but met a neck-breaking discus clothesline by Natalya, who then pinned her.

1... 2... As the hand went down for three, AJ kicked out at the nick of time and Natalya showed frustration, she went to a turnbuckle and untied it to expose it, after she was done, she got kicked in the leg and got a Shining Wizard, AJ pinned

1... 2... NO! AJ grew frustrated too, as she tried to get the Black Widow on, Natalya fought out of it and raised AJ's legs to go for a sharpshooter, with her back near the exposed turnbuckle, AJ managed to roll through the sharpshooter after Natalya threw something away that distracted the ref and Natalya hit the back of her head against the turnbuckle, the ref turned around as AJ had Natalya in a roll-up and counted the pin, AJ wins.

After AJ retained her Diva's Title uncleanly and pranced around, Stephanie McMahon's theme sounded once again.

"AJ! You might've won the match, but you didn't do it in the way that is exactly good for business, you took advantage of something that is dirty and you should be disqualified, but I'm not changing the match outcome, only the consequence."

The words rang through AJ's mind quickly again, as if her thoughts were almost anticipating what was to happen next. She didn't have much time at all to think of it; however, as her sight as well as her mind fell into blackness as the arena lights went dark, the ring and the crowd doing the same.

"What's going on?" "What happened to AJ?" The voices of Cole and The King wondered out loud, though they, too, fell into both darkness and silence as a notorious gang of three appeared onto the titantron.

"We're here."

A strange noise followed, though given the culprits, the strangeness was almost expected by then. Again, the arena fell dark, the group's infamous theme beginning to hum lowly as one, lonely lantern came into sight. AJ, still alone in the ring's heavy darkness, watched on helplessly as the three men approached her. What was she to do? Run? No, she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. The men halted halfway down the ramp, their leader stopping and sitting in that same old aged, withered rocking chair, a microphone in one hand, his lantern in the other.

"AJ...The buzzards have been whispering to me, and their little secrets have told me a great deal about you. You are seeking guidance, and I...I can give you just that. You were born to be a Wyatt, you could be just as powerful as our fallen -god bless her soul...- Sister Abigail..."

The girl, still clinging to her Diva's championship belt like a buoy keeping her from falling or sinking beneath the ring's weightless mat, watched on and, oddly enough, listened, to the man's cryptic words. She looked from left to right to left again, searching for a way to escape. She saw none.


End file.
